


Reset

by AQueenWithoutRules



Series: The Undertale Brothers, and How They Came to Be [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are you all ready for a Feels Trip, Currently SFW, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Probably NSFW in the future, Resets, Will warn on each chapter, bad times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQueenWithoutRules/pseuds/AQueenWithoutRules
Summary: Flowey started them, the human continued them.  But what truly went on during the Resets?





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Resets, not in any specific order, just me writing them whenever I feel like writing a certain idea!  
> Takes place during 'But it all Changed', whenever there's a time skip from the Resets!  
> First chapter- SFW, after the human does a Pacifist run that lasts longer than any before it

Sans stared upwards at the clouds in the sky. Heavy wet drops fell from them, and he shook his head curiously as one landed on his nose.

He’d read about it before, but seeing it in person…

Rain.

Rain!

He reached his hand out slowly, a cautious, curious smile spreading across his face as it was quickly drenched. Pulling it back inside, he inspected it. The water rolled right off, just like in a sink. He fixed his gaze back outside.

He jumped out into the rain for a moment before immediately jumping back in, shaking himself off like a dog. The smile spread, determined as he crouched, leaving the porch of their house. 

He was soaking wet in seconds, but he didn’t mind. He stood up straight and put his hands in front of him, watching the tiny, fragile droplets splatter onto them, turning them around to see if it was the same on all sides. The water slid across his bones, and he smiled truly, genuinely, for the first time in a very long one.

He dropped to his knees, inspecting the dirt. It had turned to mud. He picked some up, ecstatic as it melted straight through his fingers.

He raised his eyes to the clouds again, but a flash of red caught his eye. 

His brother was staring at him with an umbrella in one hand, a bag of groceries in the other, and a strange look on his face. Confusion? Relief? Shock? Fear? Sans couldn’t tell, but he didn’t really care.

Almost falling over again as he pushed himself up from his feet, he wrapped the other in a long hug. Startled, Papyrus dropped the umbrella. There was a moment of stunned silence. Tears welled in the Papyrus’ eyes as he wrapped his own arms around the skeleton, slowly, carefully, as if he was afraid he would break.

It had been a while.

“I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE BACK…” He managed to sniffle it out, clutching Sans even tighter and curling his head to rest his teeth on the others' forehead.

“back…?” Sans would have pulled away in confusion, but he was still tight to his brother’s chest, entrapped by the arms.

“YOU WERE GONE. ONE DAY, YOU STOPPED BEING… ‘YOU.’ YOU…. You ignored me…” His voice fell, and he began to sob out the words, moving a hand up to wipe the tears. “You stopped smiling. No. You still smiled, but it was always so… empty. Our connection was cut off… I was terrified… Did you truly not notice this…? What happened…?” Sans’ eyes had gone blank as his brother explained, the answer clear in his mind, but not meant to be shared.

The Resets had started.

Of course Papyrus wouldn’t know that.

For Papyrus…

One morning Sans simply woke up, different from himself, depressed, a drastic change that even someone on the sidelines would have noticed.

They stood in the rain silently, tensely.

The Resets.

This was farther than the kid had ever gotten in this run.

But they weren’t over.

They never were.

One day, he’d grow tired of seeing the rain as well.

Just another sign of his inability to stop this.

He wasn’t aware of when he’d started crying, but he was distantly aware that he was shaking, clenching Papyrus’ suit he wore for work now.

He was also distantly aware that Papyrus was running his fingers across his head, hushing him quietly, calming him slowly.

He really was too great for anything this world could offer him.

Sans eventually stopped sobbing, but the trembling continued. He pulled away from Papyrus reluctantly, face stained with tears as he looked at the other. The taller skeleton’s face was compassionate, kind, understanding, and… expecting. 

But what would be the point in telling him.

He reached up with his left hand, caressing his skull softly.

“you’ll forget…”

“I’d never forget something this important.”

Sans’ face scrunched up, shaking increasing more and more as he clenched his fists at the front of Papyrus’ wet suit, looked downward sadly.

“there’s no point.”

“Of course there is, I’m here for you.”

“you’ll only forget again.”

“I would never! You doubt the Great Papyrus’ intellect?!”

“you don’t understand.”

“Than help me understand.”

Sans glanced up, seeing the honesty in his brother’s eyes. The wall between their souls fractured. A flood of pure intentions from his brother came over Sans, but he couldn’t appreciate it. Not when he knew what Papyrus himself was going to see.

Papyrus let out a gasp as he found himself in Snowdin again, his small flower friend grinning at him, but… it was so much worse than his normal smile.

He watched as his friend killed him from Sans’ point of view, felt the rage rush over him.

He laughed as he made jokes with the human.

He cried as he watched himself killed by the human.

And as time reversed itself…

He watched it all over and over again.

The sight faded to an orange room, the Last Corridor. 

He saw the human.

He fought the human.

He died to the human.

By the end of it all, orange tears were streaming down his own face and he was holding Sans tightly, having fallen to his knees, the smaller skeleton rubbing his back numbly.

“There’s no point to any of this.”

“…”

“I’m just going to forget it all…”

“i know…”

“I’m sorry Sans, I’m so so sorry…!“

“it’s fine bro.” Sans patted his back, eyelights completely gone. 

“it’s not like this is the first time.”

And when Sans opened his eyes, he wasn’t holding Papyrus anymore.

He pulled the blankets close to himself as he sat up. He turned his head to stare out the window.

Papyrus didn’t come in to wake him up.

When the human reset...

He never did.


	2. who are you again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a dumb list of prompts for myself to sort through whenever I feel like based off of random words in songs  
> So this one was 'Amnesia'  
> Yayyyy
> 
> Suicide warning

“who are you?”

Those three words echoed in Papyrus' mind. His brother... how could Sans just... just FORGET about him overnight? There had to be some cause to this. He plagued him with questions. But... the only thing... the only thing Sans had forgotten...

Was him.

Papyrus left his brother's bedroom, closing the door softly behind him as he did so. His soul hurt. He rubbed his chest. It would be okay. Sans would remember him shortly! He just... couldn't lose hope.

He had to stay Determined.

The small skeleton had been like this for a few days. Papyrus had notified Undyne, Alphys, anyone he could think of to help. None of them had any answers. Sans hadn't suffered any injuries. He just... forgot.

Undyne passed him on his way downstairs. She tried to wave to him as she continued up to Sans' room. He ignored her. He hadn't heard her come in. He didn't care.

He settled himself on the couch, leaning his head down against the armrest. The TV was playing one of Mettaton's programs. He'd seen it before. A few minutes passed of him simply staring blankly at the screen before he heard Undyne and Sans laughing loudly upstairs and cringed. 

How had he been forgotten? It was strange... he'd thought he was such a large part of Sans' life. He'd thought Sans couldn't live without him, couldn't function. That's what he'd been told. 

And yet. In a world where he never existed. Sans managed fine.

Perhaps better than before.

Would it be better after all...

Stay Determined. He was trying so hard. But... it had been days! And... Sans didn't care. 

It would be better.

He rose from the couch.

Better if he simply left Sans.

He walked out the door.

Better if he no longer existed.

He made his way to Waterfall.

If he let Sans' memories fill themselves in.

He removed his soul from his ribcage and summoned a bone in his hand.

As he stabbed the small upside-down heart...

He felt nothing but love for his brother.

-

Something was strange. There was... an empty feeling in Sans' soul. It was like there was a hole, like something was missing. He rubbed at it impatiently as he sat at his station. He wanted it to go away.

Then Undyne arrived. She walked slowly, without energy. It was strange for her. She was holding something, and Sans peered around to see what it was. It was that other skeleton's scarf. The one that everyone said he'd forgotten. It gave him a dark feeling. As if when that scarf was seen without the skeleton, something bad was happening. There was an association that he had made at some point, but he was unable to remember why.

Undyne handed it to Sans, moving her gaze to the ground. “I'm sorry. I know you don't... don't remember him, but...” She glanced up, slightly teary eyed. “He would have wanted you to keep it.”

She walked away.

The scarf. It was covered in dust. A sudden feeling of loss overcame him. Memories returned to him. Things he hadn't wanted to remember. Things he hadn't meant to subconsciously block from his memory. He hadn't wanted to remember the Resets anymore, hadn't wanted to remember his brother's deaths. His brother. This time it hadn't even been Flowey's doing. 

It was his fault. He had caused his brother's death.

“i thought you made a promise...” The words sounded hollow to his ears, swallowed by the chill in the air as he sobbed brokenly, muffled by the scarf, for nobody else to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promise Sans refers to is made in 'You Deserve So Much More'  
> Yet another reason for Sans to hate un-kept promises :DDD  
> In case it's unclear, Sans' mind couldn't really handle the Resets anymore so he subconsciously blocked out all memories of it but it kinda backfired really really badly


End file.
